xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Stabba
Stabba is an elderly female Saiyan who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Biography Little is known about her history, but presumably like most of the fighters in the Timespace Tournament, she likely comes from one of the various timelines connected to the Timespace Rift created via Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron. Though she had retired from fighting (presumably due to her age), Stabba was unable to resist the chance to battle against fighters from different eras and decided to enter the tournament. At some point in her life she studied Kenpō which she became very skilled at thanks to her Saiyan battle instincts. After learning how to recruit new allies from Master Roshi, Tekka's team can encounter her as the leader of a group of several other Saiyan fighters flying around near the floating island that contains the hidden entrance to Dr. Gero's Lab. Tekka's team can recruit her by KO'ing her with a Zenkai Attack. After she is recruited, she will join Tekka's team (allowing her to be selected as playable character) and will appear in the Team's Spaceship. PowerEdit Being listed as a A-Rank fighter in Dragon Ball Fusions, Stabba is possibly more powerful than Android 18, Android 17, and Android 16, who are listed as B-Rank fighters. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - The ability to fly using ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of Energy Wave. * Saiyan Power - As a Saiyan, Stabba grows stronger as she fights and after recovering from near fatal injuries. * Afterimage - The ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. One of Stabba's special moves. * Dragon Fist * Power Pole - Stabba can use a Power Pole during certain techniques. ** Power Pole Combo - A Power Pole-based rush attack that appears as one of Stabba's Special Moves. ** Power Pole Rush - A stronger version of the Power Pole Combo used by Stabba as one of her Special Moves. * Turtle Style Last Resort - Stabba shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands, and traps the opponent within an electric field. One of Stabba's Special Moves. ** TS Super Last Resort - A stronger version of Turtle Style Last Resort used by Stabba as one of her Special Moves. * Ultra Guard - Takes 20% less damage. One of Stabba's passive Skills. * Battle Maniac - Stat boosts with every attack. One of Stabba's passive Skills. * Five-Way Fusion - As a member of Tekka's Team, Stabba can perform Five-Way Fusion dance with four other teammates to create an Ultra Fusion. Forms Great Ape As she possesses a Tail, Stabba possesses the ability to transform into an Great Ape when exposed to Blutz Waves produced by a Moon or Power Ball. Though capable of the transformation, she does not actually transform into a Great Ape in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fusion Ultra Fusion Main articles: Ultra Fusion and Five-Way Fusion''Through Five-Way Fusion, Stabba can fuse with her teammates to create an Ultra Fusion. If the fusion is initiated by Stabba, the resulting fusion will be a Female Saiyan Ultra Fusion. Video Game Appearances * ''Dragon Ball Fusions Trivia * Stabba may be one of the oldest pure Saiyans to appear in the series, given the fact her skin is heavily wrinkled which would seemingly indicate extremely advanced age in Saiyans as they age much slower than Human-type Earthlings. However despite her seemingly advanced age she seems to be able to fight as well as any of the younger Saiyans, though this may be partially due to her years of experience and mastery of kenpō. However she seems to have apparently reached an acceptable age to effectively retire from active combat. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Transformation Category:Saiyan Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Tail Category:Veterans Category:Shonen Jump Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warrior